


Welcome to paradise

by Wizardchester91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Shipwreck, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizardchester91/pseuds/Wizardchester91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel novak is an uptight business man. Dean winchester is a retired surfer. When a tragedy throws them together, can Cas  learn to lighten up? And if given the chance to escape, will he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crash Landing

Noise. The hustle and bustle of new York, of Wall Street. This was music to Castiel. He thrived off of making money, spending money, talking about money. And that's exactly what he was doing on a breezy Tuesday afternoon.   
"No! Charlie, I need that progress report by Friday!! I don't give a damn if your kid has the plague or whatever, if you expect a paycheck I expect those financials on my desk!" He snapped into the phone before hanging up and plopping down at the airport gate. He scanned the board, searching for his name under the priority boarding list, and after a few minutes was in seat 22A. An attractive blond settled next to him as he wrestled his bags into the overhead bin. "Where you headed cutie?" She purred. "Buisiness meeting in Queensland australia. Negotiating stock in an opal mine there." He grunted distractedly, finally wrestling the bag into submission. She giggled and he winced. He hated giggling. " ooh! A rich guy! Need a Sugar Baby?" She whispered lasciviously, leaning forward till her breasts were nearly falling out of her top.   
Rolling his eyes he turned and faced her. " I'm gay."He deadpanned, and chuckled as she spluttered and pouted. He ran a hand through his thick, dark hair and settled in as the plane began to move.   
*rattle rattle rattle THUD*  
Castiel snapped awake to the plane violently shaking. They had been in flight for an hour or two, and He had fallen asleep shortly after takeoff. A Flight attendant was working her way up the aisle, reassuring passengers.   
"Excuse me this is your captain speaking.. We....turbulence....radios...not....try to....storm..." The intercom was cutting in and out, the plane now violently shaking. A man a few seats up was vomiting noisily. Fear sang up Castiels spine as a panicked bunch of teenagers voiced everyone's thoughts. "Oh god we are gonna crash!" A young girl shrieked histerically. A child cried, wanting to go home. The lights flickered as the plane suddenly pitched sideways, throwing the snack cart down the aisle and right on top of the girl who had flirted with him. She screamed as ice chips and drinks poured over her. There was a Jarring shudder, and a bang as an orange glow appeared outside the window. Castiel braced himself, terrified, as the plane suddenly dropped like a stone. Screams rang out. A luggage compartment popped open and luggage fell on someone, causing them to make an odd grunt and stop moving. Everything moved slowly as the plane spiraled downward, flames licking his window, someone was bleeding, and then all went black.


	2. On the Edge

Castiel groaned. He was wet and his skin burned. Slowly he became more alert, realising he was lying on his back on a shoreline, the sun beating down. The urge to urinate roused him further and he groaned again as he sat up. He was shocked at his surroundings. Pieces of luggage tumbled in the surf. A charred, severed arm bumped into his foot and he scrabbled backward, resisting the urge to vomit and his bladder voiding of its own accord. He could see seabirds swarming the wreckage further out, and now and then a shark appeared. When it dawned on him why, that vomit he had been fighting appeared and he bent over and heaved, stomach contents splattering over the sand and the leg of his pants. When finished he staggered unsteadily to his feet. He turned his back on the grizley scene at the waters edge, facing inland. A dull thud made him jump, followed quickly by two more thuds in different locations. Slowly peeling off his soaked and ruined suit, he headed toward the noise in just his boxers, shuffling slowly. As he walked he called out. "He-Hello?" His voice was a hoarse croak. He suddenly realised he was thirsty, and cursed that he didn't have the guts to explore the wreckage. He resolved that he would wait for the sharks to leave at least. Ambling along, another thud sounded near him, and he realised it was a large object falling from a near bye tree. Upon closer examination it revealed itself to be a coconut and Castiel cradled it like a precious child. He peeled the husk off, a thick fibrous thing, setting it out in the sun to dry. He whimpered to himself as he struggled to open it. Staggering back down the beach he collapsed on the sand. "I'm going to die..." He moaned. "I survived a fucking plane crash just to die because I can't open a stupid COCONUT." Crawling on his belly toward the water, he came across part of a door with a prominent metal latch. Feebly, he struck the coconut, grinning at the satisfying *Crack* and gush of juice. He eagerly slurped it up, prying until his fingers were bruised and bleeding. The meat he scraped out with another piece of metal. Sated, he finally realized how exhausted he was and curled up in the shade of another tree, slipping unconscious. His dreams were fitful, full of fire and twisting metal, and he woke with a scream. A large crab was eyeing him, and he flailed at it, yelping in agony as it clasped onto his hand. "Son of a- You are dinner now!" He howled, ripping the claw off. Not caring it was raw, or that he hated seafood, he choked down the slimy, rubbery meat. He decided to try to collect the luggage in the surf, and explore the wrecked plane the next day. A diaper bag, a few duffle bags, a broken pet carrier with a drowned cat...he left the carrier but took the cat, shuddering at the thought of eating it. Dragging his newfound treasures up the beach he mumbled and sang to himself, the cat flopping grotesquely.


	3. Survival of the fittest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gonna hint at Dean here....

Three days. It had been three days Since Castiel had shown up on this god forsaken island. He had managed to survive decently enough, and would have to thank his mother for putting him through Christian Camp and boy scouts when he was a child. That is, if he ever spoke to her again. that was the hardest part, the isolation. He had never realised how badly he needed people until he was completely alone.   
To be fair, the island was beautiful. He wasn't sure where he was, as he had no way of really judging that, but between the scenery and the wildlife, he could get lost traveling and exploring. He would pad through the underbrush, birds barely afraid of him, a small deer like animal darting away. And then he noticed something. Some of the trails he was crossing weren't overgrown. They were cut back, some even paved with sand. Almost as though a person had been traveling through recently. Castiel was afraid to hope that he was not alone, that there was a chance for him. He began purposely following the kept trails, sometimes walking for hours on end. He would imagine a man-shaped shadow moving away, or voices ringing through the trees. Often he would collapse in exhaustion. His feet were cracked, and a wound in his leg from the plane crash was beginning to ooze and smell. He Tried smearing hand sanitizer from a piece of luggage into it, and had fainted from the intense pain. Knowing he would die if he didnt get help, he struggled onward, desperatly trying to find someone....anyone.


	4. Chance Encounter

Delerium. It was interesting, to be so unhinged. The last time Castiel felt like this he had been sick for a month....his mother...something about his mother. She was so nice when he was sick. Why did they take her away from him? He knew there was a reason....they told him a few times. He laughed out loud as he limped along, the infection in his leg burning angrily. A smear of yellow pus oozed down from it. The skin on his shoulders burned and blistered. Staggering, his voice rose and fell in nonsensical patterns. One eye was swollen shut, so he felt his way along the path to the beach. Urine ran down his leg as he walked, not even conscious to stop and piss. He stared out at the water, shivering as a whale blew not more than a few hundred feet out to sea. In his addled mind the whale looked like a boat, and he scrambled into the water, salt burning his sores making him cry out. Still he pushed on. His numb mind barely registered how to swim, and he kicked feebly, gasping for breath and desperately trying to keep his head above water. His head throbbed, his leg frozen with pain, and as a Wave washed over him he Choked and went under. Sounds faded and flickered. He was vaguely aware of which direction up was.  
Kick.  
Kick.  
Kick.  
His lungs screamed, as the water tore at him. Finally he was above water and he Howled and coughed, saltwater burning his throat, and snarled as a clump of seaweed wrapped around his foot. In his fevered mind the detritus formed a pale green, slimy hand, and he was being dragged into the wreckage of the plane. "No!oh god-" he gurggled as another wave tossed him, water filling his mouth and nose. He choked and tried to struggle loose of the seaweed. His lungs screamed for oxygen. The plane, far below him, beckoned. The swollen, barnacle encrusted face of a woman leered at him. She opened her mouth to speak and slimy tentacles slid out, reaching for him. From the center of the mass of tentacles came his mothers voice. "Time for bed you ungrateful shit!" He sobbed...the boat was gone. There was only water... Another wave forced him down and he struggled to stay conscious.... He slid deeper, one arm reaching for the surface. Suddenly a hand with a bracelet on it reached down to him, and he was being pulled up....up away from the depths, and he wanted to cry as he finally slid from consciousness.


End file.
